


Unexpexted Scenario

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I REALLY LOVE SOULMATE AUS, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Soulmates experience their match's most life changing scenario alongside each other. This is Will Graham experiencing his soulmate's scenario.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Unexpexted Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay on my 30 day challenge. Been busy with more important things. Going to try and catch up though, so any fics from here on out will probably be shorter than the first four, probably around the same length as this one.

Will dropped to the floor of his precinct and started clutching his head. Suddenly, all of the bustle and noise left him to be filled with the smooth, deep tone of a heavily accented voice in a language he couldn't understand. The only other noise was the muffled sounds of the man tied up and gagged before him. _Oh._ This must be his soulmate's defining moment. Of course Will would have a killer- possibly a future serial killer if _this_ is their defining moment- as his soulmate.

Will was forced to sit there and watch the man turn the groveling mess of a man into what he assumed was supposed to be an art piece all while the man was still alive.

Will was slowly brought back to his precinct. His partner was at his side crouched beside him and the place was mostly silent as they stared at him.

"Graham, what happened? You were out for a while there. Around an hour." Officer Davis asked from her spot beside him.

"I'm fine. My soulmate just had their defining moment." He stood up quickly.

"Hey, man, don't just leave it at that! What's she like?" A detective gave him a slap on the back.

" _He_ is a surgeon in another country. By the sound of the language, somewhere in Eastern Europe. He's older than me by at least ten years and is very goal oriented. Methodical, meticulous, theatrical, and a narcissist."

Everyone stared at him shocked for a few moments. Officer Davis let out a small awkward laugh. "I guess if anyone could see all that from one moment, it'd be you, Graham."

The work slowly resumed and no else asked him about his soulmate. Will sighed as he went back to work. His soulmate was going to be a serial killer and all he can think is that at least he has someone out there who will be with him despite all of his various problems.

**Author's Note:**

> The companion fic to this one, Hannibal experiencing Wills moment will be next in the series.


End file.
